Dear Daddy
by Jacksonrathbone'sgirl1
Summary: A letter from Jasper's daughter Shawn inspired by a letter I wrote my dad when he was in Afghanistan PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Forever Changed

Dear Daddy,

Today is the 10th anniversary of the day our lives changed forever. The date is September 11, 2011 it is also my 15th birthday, even though most young women don't remember anything about their childhood I remember that day crystal clear.

Living in New York I, like everyone else that day was up early and eager to get to my ballet class that Mommy signed me up for.

It was 8:42 am. I was sitting on the counter kicking my legs as Mommy put on my shoes. That's when the first plane hit, that was the scariest thing I have ever witnessed, the bright blue sky filled with rich black smoke.

The calmness and peace of America suddenly replaced by anger, fear and pride I always thought that America would be safe, and that no one would ever hurt this beautiful country. I never got more of an awakening than the day the world stopped turning.

Now Daddy with you in Iraq I have a new understanding of what it means to be an American, and although you can't tell me where you are or where you are going I feel as close to you as I ever have. Don't think that this means I don't want you home because I do.

I want you to meet all of my friends and come and see one of my plays at school. I want us to go het ice cream at Dairy Queen like we used to, for us to sit on the tailgate of your truck and talk about Banana cars or any other silly things that pop into our minds.

Daddy, what I am trying to say is I want you to stay safe and come home to me, I really miss you and I try to stay strong for Mommy and not cry, I try Daddy but it hurts. Every night I sleep with the light on hoping that you will come home and tuck me in, so I am safe and warm in my bed. At 15 I know the harsh reality of it, I am safe and warm in my room next to Mommy's and you are half way across the world awake because it's the middle of the day. When you do sleep it is on the floor or a small cot, in the cold weather of the desert, while hot during the day it cools down there at night. When I am eating dinner at the table with the family it hurts to know you're not there. Or when I go to school and I hear a girl complaining about her Dad and how mean he is because he won't let her go to a party, I sit there and wish silently to myself that you were here to keep me from parties.

Like you always told me "Nothing lasts forever" and I know that is true of this war. With the rest of the troop's home from Iraq my faith that you will come home soon is now stronger than ever. Thank you daddy for fighting for my freedom and our beautiful country every night I continue to pray that god will bring you home many of those nights I cry myself to sleep but that will all be over soon.

With Love.

Shawn


	2. Daddy i love you

Dear Daddy,

People still talk about you, Daddy; the amazing Jasper Whitlock. They talk about your courage and bravery, and most of all they talk about you coming home. Everyone misses you Daddy; especially Momma. She and I miss you the most. We went to see Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle yesterday. They are sending you a care package sometime this week. I keep thinking that you're going to come home at night after dinner, because that's when you used to get on your hands and knees and crawl into the living room, where I would be watching TV, and then you would take out a whistle and call out for all the passengers to get on board, and obediently I would. Then you would carry me to my room and drop me off at my bed, so that we could say our special bedtime prayer. Do you remember it Daddy?

_Now it is time for bed,_

_The sun is down the books are read._

_As I lay my sweet head down,_

_I pray to you keep my daddy around,_

_I hope that you will keep him safe,_

_As we wait for day to break. _

_So God please bless my dear old dad_

_And keep him far from Baghdad_

You never liked the prayer to be about you, but I always insisted because it made me feel better.

I really miss you Daddy. Mommy made scarf chicken tonight, and I ate all of it because it's your favorite. Every day when I go to school, I open my locker and see the picture I have of us hanging up. All my class mates ask about you; they ask when you will be coming home, but I have to tell them that I don't know, but I hope it's soon, I really hope it is Daddy.

I love you so much,

Shawn.


	3. Christmas List

A/N This is a little bit of fluff a chapter between the chapters if you will so that is why this is so short. I may not continue this story no one is reviewing I feel like it's not worth writing anyway I hope you enjoy

December 24,2011

**Santa Claus**

_The North Pole_

Dear Santa Claus,

Merry Christmas! Are you and your elves busy getting ready for the holidays?

I have been very good this year. Yet it seems no matter how good I am you won't bring my daddy home. Every night I have a dream that you pick up my daddy and bring him home in your sled.

This year, I hope you will bring daddy home

Some things that I would like this year are:

Time to spend with my family

Daddy home safe

Grandma Esme's chocolate chip cookies

Love,

Shawn


	4. letter to home

Dear Shawn,

Sweetie I don't know why you want to be formal and use dear, but I'm Willing to do anything for you sugar. I want you to know that I'm proud of you and that you are doing an amazing job at staying strong for your Mamma and the rest of the family just keep in mind that you don't have to though. You can cry in front of her if you want to or not.

Speaking of the rest of the family how is Nessie doing? I heard that she is growing fast, I hate to think of you growing up on me baby girl. I know how hard it is to pretend like me being there doesn't bother you but you know that this is what I need to do to protect our country.

Remember how I told you that being in Afghanistan I different because the people here are treated so poorly? Well I want you to think about what would happen if America wasn't as strong as it is. Remember how in your first letter you said that 9/11 you always be in your mind because of the emotions you felt? Shawn let me tell you that there is a 9/11 over here every day, now don't get all worked up and start thinking that the fly planes into government buildings every day because they don't. However there is a lot of bad things happening here don't worry though because I'm not at all close to it. T

Tell Uncle Emmett that when I come home this spring he and I will have to wrestle because between you and me I think I can take him now. I'm sorry to say this Sweetie but I need to go because it's really late over here and I don't know when we will be able to sleep again. Take care of your Mamma for me and have fun at school see you soon sugar goodnight

Love'

Daddy

**A/N Next chapter is already written and it has a letter from Alice as well as some POV from Jasper letters will be over soon (HINT) PLEASE REVIEW! and thank you to those who have it means the world to me edit: My dad that Just came home is leaving for Afghanistan soon so i'm not sure how much I will be updating until he leaves. There is a bright side maybe our letters will give me more ideas**


	5. im coming home

**Shawn POV **

"'Have fun at school." I said reading the words off of daddy's letter

' Mamma can you believe that? Daddy has only been gone six months and it's like he doesn't even remember me anymore." The thought of this made me break down and cry.

"Sweetie, you know that your daddy could never forget about you, you're like a mini version of him Every time I look at you I see Jasper."

"Mommy, I'm sorry for crying in front of you."

"Shawn, you don't need apologize for that, you can cry in front of me whenever you want to. I would rather you let it out, than to keep it bottled up inside." One of the great things about my mamma is that she always treats me like I'm the most important thing in the world.

"Shawny it's time for bed," I heard my mother call. I wonder what Daddy is doing. as I was climbing into bed, I wondered what Daddy was doing.

**Jasper POV**

I knew telling Shawn to have a good day would make her mad, but I needed her to break down in front of my Alice, she needs to show emotion. It really upsets me that I can't be with them to know that it's 100 degrees here, and snowing over there. I miss Alice so much. Whenever things get rough over here I think about the day she told me that she was pregnant with Shawn.

I was with my brother Edward and my niece Nessie when Alice walked in and handed me a folded up note, telling me that she was pregnant. I felt sudden wave of hope and almost pride come over me, we had been trying to get pregnant for quite some time now so I was very happy that our dreams had come true. Then I found out we were having a girl and I started to get scared because I knew that I would have to keep all the guys off of her. I knew that for once my military training and being used to confrontation would come in handy.

The pregnancy was simple and healthy like I prayed for, and I knew Alice deserved it. Shawn was born on September 11th 1996 , and I never would have guessed that my daughter would share her birthday with the darkest day in American history. When I first realized how much my daughter looked like me I was really surprised.

I had always pictured a mini Alice. She does have Alice's tiny frame and nose, but the rest is all me. Her blonde curly hair, almost the exact color of sand, her naturally muscular physique and her cheek bones. She acts like a perfect balance between Alice and I; stubborn yet kind, the ability to control her emotions and her athleticism; this girl is a super star in the making at tennis. She is explosive like Alice, a strategist like me and determined like both of us. Her name is Shawn Destiny Whitlock.

I love her to death, every time I see her I think of the future and what she will do in life. I want to raise her different than I was, I am not going to hit her like I was hit and I will not teach her to sacrifice more than anyone else. Her middle name is Destiny because we both knew she was going to do great things; she was destined for greatness.

But then I was pulled out of my daze my commander.

"Whitlock."

"Yes sir?"

"We've decided that you need to take a break and get out of here."

"Permission to go home sir?" I asked, suprised

"Permission granted."

I knew that by this time next week I would be holding my wife and child in my arms.

**A/N I want to thank Missbooradley for helping me so much with this! It wouldn't be possible without her my dad is back in Afghanistan and I will be writing to him once again thanks for all the support god bless! Please review!**


	6. update

Hey everyone I will update today but I just posted a youtube video for dear daddy! Sorry I have been MIA but things have been crazy without my dad please be patient and thank you to those who review!

Please watch this video I worked very hard on it! .com/watch?v=i_tQlOfgm5k&feature=plcp&context=-U


	7. You can't go home again

Dear Daddy Chapter 7

I came home from school to find Mom crying in the family room. When I walked in I noticed the rest of the family wouldn't make eye contact with me. I looked up at grandpa Carlilse embraced me in a hug and told me that my father had been captured in battle. It took me a minute to register what was happening my father had been taken as an enemy.

I ran out to my horse and had her saddled up in less than a minute to ride on the trails. I rode for about three hours until I was to tired to ride anymore. I took the saddle pad off of Belle's back and used it as a blanket while I way on the ground I was too upset to sleep so I sat up and cried into my horses main. Dad had given her to me as a present for my 11th birthday I remember he told me to take care of her and treat her well. I named her belle because he always called me his southern belle.

I laid down on the ground and cried myself to sleep. I awoke the next morning to 10 missed calls from mom and 3 voicemails. I rode back to the barn and put Belle up to face my family.

"Shawn where did you go"

"no where Grandma Esme I went for a ride with belle"

I went up to my Mama and gave her a hug although I didn't say anything. I went up to my room to reflect on everything that happened. I heard my mother cry for a solid two hours before she came up to my room. I pretended I was asleep before she sat on my bed. I heard the dog barking and went downstairs to see what was going on. It was just the mailman but I found a letter from Daddy.

Dear Shawn,

If you are reading this than you know that I am gone. And even though I'm not there I'm right beside you when you cry. If you get upset at night and want me there with you just close your eyes lay very still and you will hear me say I love you.

Love daddy

It took everything I had not to take my own life right then and there but I knew that I could never do such a thing to Mama. I walked into the kitchen to find the entire family sitting around with grim faces. I went over to the counter to make coffee. I grabbed some sugar and some crème while I waited for the coffee to finish. When it did I took the entire pot upstairs to study for my final exams. I knew how important it was to Dad that I get good grades so I have to make him proud. It was 11:00 at night before I finally stopped studying.

I went into the bathroom to take a shower and I found my black tabby cat laying on the sink. I picked her up and put her outside so I could take a shower in peace. I knew that it would be a long time before I ever felt okay again. I know that I have to try but I don't think I will be able to until my dad comes home and I know that's not going to happen either.


	8. MIA

Dear Daddy chapter 8

I made myself stay busy and move on. As horrible as that sounds my dad was not KIA he is a POW **A/N:(Killed in Action), (prisoner of war) **I have to move on and try to accomplish every thing he would want me to so when he comes home I will have something to show him. I have been getting straight A's and am on the honor roll. I have a dream to go to Gettysburg college because that's where dad wanted me to go. I just turned 16 last week and I didn't even celebrate for it. Mom who wants to throw a party for everything didn't even mention such an event.

Mom hasn't been doing to well either. All of the troops are officially home from Iraq so it is extremely painful to know that dad isn't here. Grandpa Carlisle is the only one to have found something good in all of this. He has gone back to preaching so we don't see him too often. My once perfect family was torn apart in just a few minutes. Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmet moved to California because Uncle Emmet couldn't stay here with everything reminding him of Dad. Uncle Edward has become a doctor and is married to Aunt Bella. They are expecting their first baby about Christmas time.

The only thing that my dad's unofficial death has taught me is that even when you do die things move on. Yeah your family is sad for a little while but they eventually will move on. Sometimes you just have to isolate yourself from the rest of the world to keep your memory alive. They cant remember what never happened. Mom says not to think things like this but I can't help it.

Grandma Esme tells me stories about the old times, when she first met my Daddy. His warrior physique and his quick whit . We are sure that this will keep him alive in whatever situation he is in and that he will come home to us. The feelings my family and I are going through are best described as pulling a tooth with a doorknob. You know that pain will be inflicted but you don't know when so you just sit there in agony waiting for it to happen. My dad used to tell me stories about when he met Mom. I can't think to myself that he would want to see her in this way. Even though my family looks after each other and we are all putting on brave faces around each other we break down when we are alone.

It has been six months since the news of my father and the snow is falling now. A lot of times I will sit in my window seat with a wool blanket on my legs while I drink coffee and read. Sometimes I think that deep down inside I am looking for my father. I miss him horribly and want him here more than anything. Mom has married a new man his name is James and he beats us. I have a folded up flag that is for my father, yet I don't display it because I fear James will tear it up. I have been reading Gone with the Wind it has been helping me through all of this.

James has taught me not to trust any man. They will do nothing but hurt you and your family until they get bored of it. I have been reading more often lately. I found my dad's old Journals. He was always so proud of me even when he shouldn't have been. Mom is going to have another baby it's a boy. The only way this will happen of course is if James doesn't beat her to death. We moved away from the family and James makes mom tell them we are too busy to see them if this continues they will never know. My mom is as much of a coward as the ones who took my father. Not only does she let James beat on her and her unborn child but on me as well. Some nights if he has a bad day at work he treats me horribly.

The physical abuse as well as emotional has turned into rape.


	9. Home again

_Dear Daddy chapter 10_

Every night before James comes home I mentally prepare myself for what's coming. It usually starts off with him beating Mama for something she did 'wrong'. At about 8:00 everyday he comes into my room and beats me. Sometimes I feel the bone crushing under my tiny body I can taste the blood in my mouth. When I get really scared I say a prayer in my head but my prayers go unanswered Mamma is to afraid to leave him. She doesn't know he rapes me but she does know he beats me and we have no one.

We haven't seen the family since we all fell apart. Grandma and Grandpa were in an accident and we hear from them but they say they can't see anyone from the family. I want to have my old family back more than anything. I know that if Uncle Emmett knew what James was doing to my mother and I James would be dead and Uncle Emmett would be in jail.

No one at school has realized my situation yet I often isolate myself. I was once a bubbly, Happy, outgoing kid. I had a lot of friends and I was a cheerleader. I was the best dancer in my company and now I don't do anything. Sometimes I think it would be better if I were dead then no one would have to care. I stopped writing when I head my bedroom door open.

"Come here you dirty rat!"

"James I did everything you asked of me today"

"Now your being ungrateful after all that I have done for you!"

He pushed me against the wall and I heard my shoulder crack. I know he heard it too but he kept going.

"Say I'm your father"

"My father was an honest man something you could never be!"

This got him really mad and he grabbed my hair and threw me on the floor. I then heard my leg being crushed when he hit me . He hit me over and over I could feel the blood starting to pile on the floor that's when I heard the window in my bedroom crash open. It was Daddy but he didn't look like he used to. He was pale and had golden eyes I saw him rip James apart and burn the pieces

"Shhh darlin Daddy's here" then I saw grandpa Carlisle come in.

"Jasper we have to she is loosing to much blood"

*Three days later*

Daddy picked me up and hugged me . My throat was on fire. I didn't care though because this might be the start of my family being together. We went downstairs to see Mamma who looked like daddy. Daddy said we had to go outside in the woods to hunt. I had never been so confused and scared in my life.

I saw a deer and went after it. I jumped on it, broke its neck and started to drink its blood. I was confused scared and worried but the burning soon went away.

"Daddy what's wrong with me"

"you're a vampire now darlin'"

"The whole family is " Said grandpa

They went on to tell me how Grandpa and Grandma were in a car accident and changed by the man who changed daddy . Uncle Emmett and Aunt rose had to be changed because they were hiking and got mauled by a bear. Then uncle Edward and Aunt Bella were in a intentional plane crash.

"This is a good thing Shawn"

"We can all be together now"

"But we have to leave its too sunny here"

"where do we go Grandpa"

"The family has a house set up in Forks Washington"

In a matter of three days we were in Forks. It was a very small town and the thirst didn't hurt that much. The entire family has amazing self restraint because we know what its like to have a family member taken from you and wouldn't wish that on anyone.

When we got to the house Daddy lead me to my room. It was light brown with an accent wall that was white. There was a tree painted on the wall and a trunk at the end of my bed for all of the things I love. My bed was big (Not that I needed it) and it was the most amazing room I have ever had. Grandma Esme proudly designed it and decorated it. I gave her a big hug and started to put my laptop on my desk and get my things unpacked. **A/N (Please Review I worked so hard on this chapter this might be the end of the story depending on the response. My dad came home but has changed so the chapters might get a little shorter or longer depending on the day thanks for the love and support)**


End file.
